Dark Embers
by SarahNicole98
Summary: After the death of her Grandma, Rose Lee runs away, thinking she had noone. But when Arceus comes and turns her into a pokemon, she meets a Houndour who changes her life forever. Contains OCs. In-Progress, Better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Pain & Sorrow

I do not own Pokémon, only my OCs and the plot.

Quick note, the chapters won't be very long, but I'll make sure they're not boring.

This chapter is sad and kinda depressing, but the next ones will be better, OK?

'###' –thoughts

"###"- speech

Please read, review, and ENJOY!

**---Chap. 1---**

**Pain & Sorrow**

Leaves crunched under my boot as I ran though the forest of red and gold leaved trees. Tears streamed from my eyes before being carried off by the wind. Slowly, I came to a stop and fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I ignored the chirping of starly and pidgey as I hugged myself tightly, while I replayed the memories circling around in my mind.

**FlAsHbAcK**

I sat in a chair next to a bed in a hospital. On it, laid my grandmother, in what the doctors said was a coma. One she wasn't likely to wake up from. I watched as the heart monitor beeped slowly, giving the only real sign she was alive.

A tear rolled down my cheek. She was the one who had raised me after my mother and father died in the car crash that could have killed me too. She always stayed strong, through better or worse, no matter what.

Now, she just lay there, on the verge of death, and unable to do anything about it.

**EnD oF fLaShBaCk**

…And now, she was gone. One day, a nurse Joy woke me up in the middle of the night. My grandmother's heart had stopped. They had tried everything to bring her back, including electric jolts from a pikachu, but it didn't help. She was dead. Gone.

So I ran.

I ran away from all the sorrow and unhappiness of that hospital room. I ran away from all the people giving me looks of fake sympathy, saying things like "I know how you feel." Or "It's going to be alright." when they hadn't the slightest clue. They didn't know my grandma like I did; they saw her as just another lost patient.

Another tear dripped down my cheek and land softly on a golden leaf in front of me. It was not a tear of hope. It wasn't a tear of anger or happiness. It was a tear of pain. A tear of pain and sorrow.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Way depressing, and sad and short, but it'll get better! I already have the second chapter written up so once I get 3 reviews; I'll type it up and put it on ASAP.

R&R people!


	2. Meaning of Fate

WOW! I had 7 reviews before I had the chance to start typing this chapter! Ok, well, the thing is, for some reason, It won't let me look at reviews, so when you want to review for this story, you should PM me instead, or I won't be able to see ur review.

Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

**---Chap. 2---**

**Meaning of Fate**

I sat there, leaning against a tree, twirling a leaf between my fingers. I had stopped crying a while ago, probably because I had no more tears left to cry. I let my mind wander, thinking about things of no importance. I was out here alone, without a home, and I was NOT going to go to an orphanage. Who would ever adopt a 15-year-old girl anyway?

Suddenly, I bright golden light appeared a few yards away. I looked up to see a big, powerful-looking Pokémon. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as it turned its head to look at me with fierce red eyes. I dropped the leaf to shrink back against the tree in fear.

It was white, with a black face and chest. It had horn-like things on the sides of its head pointing upwards, and a flowing tail which was black underneath, which matched the thing on the back of its head. There was also a little gold triangle on its forehead, and gold hoof-like feet. There was also a gold ring around its waist.

"Hello." It said, in a feminine voice. 'Must be female,' I thought.

"I am Arceus. I am the goddess Pokémon." She stated with a bow of her head.

"He-Hello." I stammered. I slowly rose to a stand. "I'm Rose. Rose Lee."

Arceus smiled at me. "I am here to give you a proposition."

I looked at her, puzzled. 'ARCEUS, the GOD Pokémon, wants to give ME, a lowly teenager, a proposition?' I thought. 'Wow. I feel important.'

"There has been a prophecy of an orphaned human, who would become a Pokémon, and bring peace to the world, along with her team of fellow Pokémon." Arceus told me, looking me right in the eye. "And you, Rose, are THAT human."

"Wait, WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am NOT gonna save the world! You've got the wrong girl!"

She looked down at me and sighed. "No. It IS you Rose. I can sense it, feel it, in my heart." She said. "You cannot deny it. It is your fate."

"Well, can't this prophecy wait a few years? I'm only 15! I want to get a car before I die!" I cried. "And I don't think Pokémon can get a license!"

Arceus looked up at the bright, glimmering moon, and without looking back down at me, she spoke.

"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing."

That struck a note in me. Suddenly, I knew I had to do it. I WAS the one in the prophecy, and that wouldn't change. I WOULD become a Pokémon and bring peace to the world. It WAS my destiny.

My fate.

"I'll do it."

Arceus gazed down at me, her once fierce red eyes, now proud and powerful.

"I will change you into a Pokémon. You will fall asleep while the change is made. When you wake, you shall be a Pokémon." She said, bending down to look me in the eye.

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "So it shall be."

Arceus nodded her head touched her nose to my forehead.

I saw a flash of white light, and felt a tingling sensation come over my body. Then everything went black.

Oooo, cliffy! I still need a few more OCs, so PM me with their info if you want!

Oh, and did anybody notice that transformers quote? The "Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing." Thing from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen? If you did, props to you! You don't get a prize, but… Yeah. Seeya!


	3. Changed

Yay! Update!! GO!!! READ!!!

**---Chap. 3---**

**Changed**

When I woke up, I had a minor headache and a not-so-minor rest-of-my-body-ache.

"Ugh…" I groaned, opening my eyes and looked around. I was in a forest in fall, and though the sun was blazing, only a small amount of light made its way through the wide, leafy canopy overhead.

Then I remember what had happened last night.

Slowly and cautiously, I put my hand up to my face and saw…

A paw. A dark red-orange paw with a darker tip, to be exact. I gasped and looked around. I saw a puddle of water a few feet away and ran over to it, surprisingly, on all fours, and easily.

I looked in and…

I screamed. Looking back at me was a dark red-orange, fox-like face and head, with a cute little dark orange hair, err… FUR-do. My eyes were the same dark, forest green color they were before. I looked over my shoulder to see 6 curly dark orange tails.

I was a vulpix!

It took me a few minutes to calm down. When I did, I realized how hungry I was. My stomach was growling like crazy.

I looked around again and saw a little Magost Berry plant. I ran over to it and grabbed the first one I saw, which was sweet, plump, and juicy!

Just as I was swallowing my third berry, I heard a voice and looked to my right.

I saw a houndour running from 3 beedrill!

And they were headed right for me!

I joined the houndour in running as they passed by.

"Uh, hi! I'm Doomer!" The houndour yelled as we ran. My paws pounded against the grass. I marveled at how easy it was for me to run on all fours.

"Rose! My name's Rose!" I yelled back. "And you might wanna explain to me why exactly we're running form these beedrill!"

"Um, yeah, about that…" He never got a chance to finish. One of the beedrill shot pin missiles at us and caused us to lose our footing and fall to the ground. I jumped back up quickly, as did Doomer.

"Do something!" I called. Doomer snarled at the Beedrill then looked back at me.

"Like what!"

I searched my mind, wondering what moves a houndour had. Then I got an idea.

"Fire Fang!" Doomer nodded his head. Seconds later, fire could be seen forming around his mouth. Then he jumped on one of the Beedrill, and bit it, burning it badly. He jumped back beside me.

The beedrill had been knocked out, but there were still 2 to go.

I opened my mouth, concentrating of fire, flames, until balls of fire shot out of it. I was using ember, and hitting both the remaining beedrill. When I stopped, they both fell to the ground, fainted. I smiled, impressed that I had knocked out 2 Pokémon on my first try using a move. Doomer was equally impressed.

"Wow! You knocked both of them out!" He looked at me, joy evident on his face. "Thanks so much!"

I blushed a little, though I couldn't tell if It showed through my fur. "No problem."

Doomer looked away for a second, but when he looked back at me, he was smiling.

"Hey, Rose?" He asked.

"What?"

"How would you feel about traveling together?"

It took a second for his words to sink in, but once they did, I felt a wave of happiness come over me.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, excited.

Doomer looked shocked. "Really? Oh, cool!" He jumped up and down happily.

I giggled and smiled at him. I could tell that I was gonna like Doomer. Hey, If I could have him as a friend, maybe I'd get more.

Oh, If only I knew.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 3! I'll update as much as possible, considering I have school.


	4. Secrets and Mood Swings

**OMG! Sorry for taking so long to update! I got really caught up in my other stories and Christmas, and you know how that goes! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**---Chap. 4---**

**Secrets and Mood Swings**

**Doomer's POV**

I felt bad about using her, I really did.

She was so young, naïve. Gullible. And she seemed so… fresh, as if she was just seeing the world for the first time, and not yet looking at it's bad points.

We sat by the little fire we'd made with sticks and ember. She seemed amazed by it, how the reds, oranges, and yellows mixed together to create a bright hot flame.

I noticed her eyes. Unlike most of the vulpix I'd seen, hers were forest green, like dark moss, not the usual brown.

She also had a long scar, running across her left shoulder.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yeah, Doomer?"

"What's that on your shoulder?"

She looked to said shoulder, and looked almost surprised to see the scar. She quickly shook off her surprise, however, and looked back at the fire. Without a single turn of her head, she replied.

"It's a scar. I was in an accident a long time ago." She said. I had a feeling she was hiding something, but I didn't try to push her. She'd tell me when she was ready, just like I'd tell her my story when I was ready for her to know. But that time wasn't now.

I nodded and decided it was a good time to hunt. The ivory moon was full in the sky and sparkling stars were just starting to appear around it.. Being a dark type pokemon, night time was the best time for hunting. But being fire type as well, it was a bad time to use fire attacks, because the sun was not there to strengthen them. I'd have to rely on my bite and shadow claw attacks, instead.

I stood up and stretched my legs.

"I'm gonna go hunt real quick." I told Rose. "You want to come?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry." She said, so softly I almost couldn't hear her.

"Alright. Be back soon." I said. "Keep the fire strong, okay?"

She nodded, without looking away from the flames.

I thought a lot about her mood swing while I hunted. When we met, she seemed perky and happy. But as soon as the sun went down, she started getting really quiet, staring at the fire as if it was the single most important thing in the world, and required her full attention.

When I was done hunting, I'd caught 2 pidgey.

I dropped a pidgey in front of Rose and started on my own.

"You sure you're not hungry?" I questioned after swallowing my first bite.

She started shaking her head, but stopped when her stomach growled in denial. She nodded instead and began devouring her meal.

I smiled.

_Hopefully, she'll feel better in the morning. _I thought as I finished my pidgey. Hers soon disappeared as well.

Rose yawned, her eye lids drooping. I was feeling pretty tired myself, so I decided it was time for some shut-eye.

"It's late. We should get to sleep." I said laying my head on my paws and closing my eyes.

Rose yawned again, and with a slight "uh-huh.", I knew she was already drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Rose." I said, before drifting off as well.

**Well, hope you all liked it. I'll try to update again sooner, but don't hold your breath, I'm not very reliable. Seeya!**


	5. AuthorNote

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone. Look, I know I haven't updated in forever and your probably disappointed to see this, but I have to say something real quick.

I promise you I will not put this or any of my other stories on permanent hiatus.

They will be on hold for a while though.

Honestly, a lot has been going on lately. My family members are constantly in hospitals, not to mention I'm not in a very good writing mood at all. Every time I try to write, It ends up sounding stupid and amateur-ish and overall awful.

So sorry guys! I'll try to convince myself to start writing again, but don't hold your breath.

Sorry again!

- Sarah

PS, I might eventually start a new account to kinda start anew and stuff. If I do, I'll put a link in my profile, so keep an eye out.


End file.
